One Night
by Gothicthundra
Summary: DH spoilers...yet not really. The night back from school, after Lilly and Snape's fight, Severus Snape goes to Lilly's house to talk, but meets up with an annoyed Petunia as he waits.


**Snape's Horrible Summer**

A sixteen year old Severus Snape, ran quickly down Spinner's End lane to the Evan's house. He hoped that maybe Lilly would listen to him at home, if not at school. He ran up to the front door. It was the first night back from school and he hoped Lilly hadn't already made her parents hate him. He took a breath and knocked. As he did so, he realized that he was still wearing his school clothes, minus his cape. His hopeful face dropped to a face of disgust.

"What do you want?!" said an angry Petunia.

"Is Lilly home?" he asked.

"No my dear, freak of a sister is not home. She went out with our parents. I staid here." said Petunia.

"I don't need to hear your life story." growled Snape, "When will she be back?"

"A few minutes, they went to get ice cream with some boys from your freakish school." she barked.

"Who?" asked Snape, his eyes fearful.

"Why should I tell you... your a freak, I'm sure you know them." said Petunia, about to slam the door.

"Did they have black hair?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, seems that's the only color hair she's interested in." said Petunia, taking a glance at Snape's hair.

"I can't believe this!" yelled Snape at himself.

"Get in the damn house, your causing a scene. I don't want my friends thinking I associate with people like you." she yanked him into the house.

"Oh spare me your drama." said Snape as he went and sat on the peach couch in the living room.

"Glad you make yourself at home." said Petunia, snidely.

"I can see why they wouldn't want to take you in public." said Snape as he tossed a bottle of empty burban off the couch with disgust.

"If you must know, it's my vice. Besides, what do my parents care, they have pretty, popular, Lilly." she said, taking another bottle from a cabnit.

"You don't even know what problems are." he hissed.

"Oh you mean, calling Lil a Mudblood and now she's moved on to your very enemy you hate." she smirked at Snape's slight shock, "She was whining about it."

"Really?" asked Snape, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, something about, "James was right all this time. Maybe he's not so bad, sad that Sev was what he was right about." You really wiled her up." said Petunia after making a perfect Lilly voice.

"..." Snape stared at the ground bitterly, fighting back tears.

"...sorry... I guess. Here have a drink." Petunia tossed a bottle at him.

"I don't drink." he growled.

"At a time like this, I feel its best." said Petunia.

"Being drunk never has a good reason." he growled.

"Then don't get drunk, just take a drink." said Petunia, as she flopped on the couch and took another swig of hers.

"..I've...I've never drunken any alcohol before." he said.

"Afraid you can't hold your liquor." she asked.

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Well, if you can't... I'll walk you home." she said in a slightly tipsy voice.

"Then who'll walk you. Your already completely drunk." he hissed.

"Oh shut up and take a drink." she yelled, he listened.

Severus opened his eyes and felt instant dizziness. He remembered taking two or three drinks and then it was a blur at what had happened. He looked up at the white ceiling, it hurt his eyes. After a moments thought, he opened them again. His ceilings where not white, they where brown and unpainted. His room smelt salty, not like caramel. Where was he? He could see sunlight through sheer white curtains. He sat up and the silky sheet he lay under rolled off. He almost screamed, he wasn't dressed. He clamped his hand over his mouth and wide eyedly looked around.

He looked at the brightly colored room and mirror. The dresser mirror was right in front of him, and looked broken. As he stared into it, he could see something blonde move next to him. If he had removed his hands, he would have made a demented shriek. He jumped up and looked at himself. He was naked, all but his grey and holy socks. He grabbed the clothes of his he could see and quickly put them on.

"Dirtydirtydirtydirtydirtydirty..." he muttered under his breath.

He quickly jumped out the window, he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. He managed to make it to his house and ran inside, never to drink or speak of that experience again.

**END**


End file.
